


Stalemate

by st_aurafina



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Telepathic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in prison, Erik knows Charles enjoys their little games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalemate

**Author's Note:**

> Set between X2 and X3.

Charles folded his hands on the table, and watched the flickering light reflected against the lucite chess pieces. His concentration was evident in his unblinking gaze, Erik's in the beaded sweat on his forehead. From outside the cell, the observers shook their heads, and wondered how a game of chess could be so riveting. A muscle in Erik's jaw twitched. Charles frowned, and with a muted click against the glass board, moved his knight.

 

Today the setting was summery. From the watery sunshine and vivid green grass, Erik assumed it was England, although it was nowhere he could recall being with Charles. The silence was always eerie — Charles was not so skilled at reproducing ambient sounds — but Erik breathed in the fragrance of a freshly cut lawn, the smell of wine and sweet fruit.

Erik was lying on his back, shirtless, the grass pressing into his skin. He raised his hand against the sun, and Charles took that hand, pressed it down to the blanket. Kneeling over Erik, Charles kissed his open mouth, and ground his hips against Erik's. Erik felt himself grow hard, and abandoned all rational thought, wrapped his arms around Charles, kissed and rubbed until his breath was coming in short gasps, and his body arched up against the weight of Charles. Charles's movements were urgent, his hands sure and able as he unbuckled and unbuttoned, while Erik gasped and panted, desperately drinking in the physical contact and the smell of Charles's skin. Charles's mouth was hot, and Erik nearly came just at the sensation of it, but, with effort, he held himself back, because he never wanted to lose, to lose all this.

He held his breath and waited as long as he could while Charles nipped and teased his cock, then mercilessly slid his mouth down again. When Erik finally did come, it was with his arms flung out to the side, pushing his body upwards towards Charles' mouth. He was weightless, he was dying, he couldn't breathe. The pounding in his head flung him back to his physical body, as it always did. He felt a vague sense of disappointment; though he knew that wasn't a real place he always hoped that, if he could only hold back, he could stay there forever.

 

Erik found himself slumped forward in his chair, resting his head on his hand, propped up by the table. His hands was clammy; sweat cooled quickly on the skin in the recirculated air of his cell. Charles had one hand folded on the blanket over his legs, and with a circumspect expression, moved his queen, forcing a checkmate. As his breath caught up with him, Erik felt his mouth curling into a waspish smirk.

"That was a wonderful game, Charles. With whom, exactly, have you been practising?"

Charles carefully placed the pieces into their transparent storage box. "Shall I visit next week? Would you like to play again?"

Erik stood up, ignoring the camera that nervously zoomed in on him, and lay down on his narrow bed, with his hands tucked under his head. He eyed the roof of the cell and the darkness outside the clear walls.

"You want these visits as much as I do, Charles. I doubt there's much that can keep you from our little game."

There was nothing else to say. Erik curled onto his side and willed himself into sleep, and the platform extended to carry Charles away.


End file.
